


Watching

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John entertains Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

“Oh, come on, Sherlock. It’s just a bit of fun!” John sulked.  
  
“What’s ‘fun’ about it? It looks idiotic, John,” Sherlock pouted.  
  
“Well, I’m going to watch, and since you are clearly not going _anywhere_ —” and here the doctor indicated the heavy cast that encased Sherlock’s right leg from ankle to knee “—you might as well watch, too.”  
  
“That’s not fair. I didn’t ask to be stuck here.” Sherlock waved an impatient hand at the sofa on which he was reclined.  
  
“Remember that the next time you get thrown off a fire escape chasing a suspect,” John shot at him, concern straining his voice a bit. It really had been a bit horrific, as Sherlock, adrenalin pumping, hadn’t even noticed that he had broken his leg and had run another half mile before tackling the burglar who they had discovered mid-job.  
  
He brewed some tea and brought Sherlock a mug and a few of his favorite biscuits, which the detective accepted with a small smile. He cued up the programme he wanted and arranged the monitor and his chair so they both had a good view.  
  
“I suppose it wasn’t completely horrible,” Sherlock admitted a few hours later.  
  
“I knew you’d like it,” his flatmate responded, smiling. “Jerk.”  
  
Sherlock grinned back as one imperious hand held out his empty mug. “Bitch.”


End file.
